Reason of a Madman
by Zeto
Summary: A creepy, disturbed fic. I warn you now: Death and god-bashing by Farfarello. This fic really made me think about God's existence and it made me question things in life.


.

.

.

**   Beyond Reason******

**By: Tasuki**

**Warning: Death, dark, god-bashing fic.**

He stood at the bottom of a hill, in the midst of an empty park. Clothed in shades of grey, his gaze slowly examined his surroundings.

{Humans. They're such vain, foolish creatures. They're selfish, corrupted, gluttonous fools. I hate them. Hard to believe I used to be like them. The thought repulses me now.}

He made his way through the park, crunching down on fallen autumn leaves, a massive sea of red, brown and orange.

{Fallible mortals. They think they are so important, so strong and wonderful. How wrong they are. They are cruel, inconsiderate beings. Their greed is limitless. Their intentions, no matter how pure they believe, are selfish. All humans want to be recognized, acknowledged, praised. How sickening they are.}

The warm sun illuminated the overcast sky. Patches of the sky could be seen. A strong wind kicked up the dead leaves around his feet. Laughter reached his ears. Tilting his head, he paused to listen before seeking out the source of the sound.

{Humans with your black, tainted heart and your fouled minds.}

A small child of about eight years of age came into his field of view. A dark-haired little girl with bright blue eyes. Arms outstretched, the child's hands reached for a darting butterfly that hovered around her.

Innocent. The girl seemed so innocent. But he knew she was not. She would grow up; become a materialistic, mindless, slothful person. She would become an ignorant, self-centred woman.

Holding out his hand, the butterfly flitted over to him and landed. Curiously, she skipped over to him and peered at him with big, inquiring eyes.

"Hi!" She practically chirped, smiling at him.

Silently, he regarded her. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak. "Tell me. Do you believe in God?"

"Of course. God is everything." Toying with a small cross, she explained everything to him.

"Who told you this?"

"Everyone. But even if they didn't, it'd still be true." She nodded, sagaciously.

{You simple creature. Believing in your God. In his glory and his rightness. Has he ever given you reason to believe? Some priest, some _man_ comes to you and tells you to believe. And you do. Without reason, without questions. Foolish, that's all you are. Do you believe? Of course you do, stupid human girl. Have you ever seen God with your own eyes? See Jesus be crucified? See him walk on water? No, you hear things from two thousand years ago and without evidence, you believe. Where is the proof? Proof of this false God. This–this deity you trust in?}

She cocked her head and gave him a considering look.

"Tell me then. Where was God when those girls were burned as witches in the Salem witch trials? Those girls who were most likely innocent? Where was God when the Titanic sank? When the two planes crashed into the World Trade Centres, ending hundreds of lives and ruining countless more? Don't tell me it was all part of his plan. Don't tell me that he has his own agenda. Don't say he has his own reasons for watching 'his' creations suffer and die worshipping him?"

"God is everything." She simply murmured. "He just is."

He let the butterfly into her hands. As she cooed at it, he reached into a pocket on the inside of his vest. Withdrawing a knife, he smiled and plunged it into her chest, piercing her heart.

Pain flashed through her but she fell soundless, to the ground. As she lay dying, her eyes flickered over his lithe form. She gazed at him without comprehension, without understanding.

"See? God cannot, no, God _will not_ save you now. Foolish girl. Do you still believe in him?" he turned away. "When your body rots and the crows and the vermin peck your flesh away, will you still believe? When you are nothing but a mere memory and even then, soon forgotten, will you? So pray to your false God, let him save you now. Prove me wrong."

A tear welled up in her eye, as she lay alone. Dying, horribly alone. "W–w–why?" 

"There is no God." He strode away.

The last thought that came to her was not of family, not of friends, not of love.

_No, I don't believe in him. Why should I?_

The end…… 

**A/N:** Well, that was my short Farfie contribution. I hope you liked it. It really, really creeped out my friend. Please realize that those words were Farfie's alone. I am not responsible for his actions or words. Do not criticize me for that. Reviews I would love though. ^_^


End file.
